Decomposition of oils and fats by a microorganism is utilized for a waste water treatment and the like. Especially, considering that a grease trap that is a treatment device configured to remove an oil component included in kitchen waste water in the restaurant industry by solid-liquid separation is a source of bad odor and pest insects, and the toil and cost required for the collection and transportation of the separated oil, and maintenance such as cleaning, and the like, establishment of an innovative technology that eliminates an oil in a grease trap has been desired by the industries, mainly by the restaurant industry, and thus application of an oil and fat decomposition technology by microorganisms has been tried. However, since kitchen waste water in the restaurant industry contains oils and fats generally at 1 g/L or more, or at a higher concentration of as high as 10 g/L or more, and waste water in many grease traps has an extremely short retention time of about 10 minutes, it is difficult to treat an oil in only a grease trap, and an oil and fat decomposing agent that is sufficient to practical use is still desired.
Under such circumstance, one of the present inventors reported a novel microorganism (Burkholderia arboris) that secretes lipase, triacylglycerol hydrolase, as a microorganism that effectively treats oils and fats-containing waste water (Patent Literature 1). On the other hand, the inventor also reported a means for promoting the decomposition of oils and fats by using a microorganism having excellent glycerol assimilation property in combination (Patent Literature 2).